<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>got me wrapped around your golden crown by adagios</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26343001">got me wrapped around your golden crown</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/adagios/pseuds/adagios'>adagios</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>a king and his royal (frog) prince [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mild Angst, Sleeping Together, kageyama grounds him, tsukishima kei overthinks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:41:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>874</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26343001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/adagios/pseuds/adagios</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>kei overthinks his relationship with tobio, but even in sleep, tobio grounds him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>a king and his royal (frog) prince [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830493</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>197</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>got me wrapped around your golden crown</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kei is currently lying wide awake, eyes staring at the ceiling, not able to sleep no matter how much he wants to. The rhythmic breathing of Tobio in his sleep the only thing grounding him from slipping into his negative thoughts.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He doesn’t even know why he keeps on thinking it: how he doesn’t deserve Tobio at all — how he’s making the raven stay and not chase his dreams all for someone like him, how a king is meant to dominate the world stage but decides to stay for a mere commoner like Kei.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He can’t help thinking those things, and whenever he does, his heart will clench and his eyes would start to water, and his breathing would hitch as he wills himself to stop thinking.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Stop thinking, Kei.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">He knows this isn’t healthy, but right now, in the silence of their bedroom, h</span>e can only think of ways on how to make Tobio fly again, make him be the King he truly is, shining in the volleyball limelight, lead his people into victory, and reach his dreams.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Even if it means letting him go.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But trust Tobio to ground him, like he always does, with just his breathing while he sleeps and the way he smiles and the way he gently holds Kei’s hand when he knows Kei’s not up for talking and the way he brings it to his lips and kiss it and the way he always makes Kei’s h</span>
  <span class="s1">eart flutter and the way he would always make Kei fall for him even more.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">How even in his sleep, Tobio still commands for Kei’s very attention. A commoner wrapped around the King’s very fingers.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tobio stirs in his sleep and Kei turns his head slightly to look at him, waiting to see sleepy eyes staring at him, waiting for him to talk.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">But Tobio doesn’t. He only groans, smacks his lips, a</span> <span class="s1">nd whines as he tries to bury himself onto his pillow. He looks so soft and so cute, Kei thinks, and his heart swells at the view of Tobio, wearing Kei’s big shirt, under their comforter, lips curling up into a small smile — he must be dreaming a good dream —</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And all Kei’s negative thoughts come to a stop to make way for the visual of a very soft Tobio for Kei to treasure. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">Sorry negativity, you know you’re not the boss of me, the King is.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And Kei can only laugh because even when unconscious, Tobio still commands his very thoughts</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And then Tobio whines again and says in a sleepy voice: “Tsukishima...”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And Kei can only hold his breath as he waits for what comes next — Tobio has never called him Tsukishima since they dated for 6 years.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>What’s he going to say? Has he finally realized I’m not good enough? </em>Kei thinks, slowing his breathing as if it will help him decipher what Tobio plans to say.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Has he finally realized he deserves more? Is he trying to give me the talk in his dreams?</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And Kei can only look at his sleeping boyfriend worriedly, waiting for the nail in the coffin, when Tobio opens his mouth again and the words that come out of his mouth are —</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Words he wasn’t expecting, because —</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>Tobio... Tsukishima—Tobio...</em>” Tobio whispers and a small smile creeps onto his lips as he keeps on repeating it and Kei’s mind is suddenly on overdrive. “<em>My name... Tsukishima... Tobio...</em>”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kei can only look at him with wide eyes, before they soften, and he bites his lip, trying to hide his laugh.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Is the idiot trying to practice introducing himself? Damn.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Trust the King to always blow his mind, and ground him, and always give him the shock of his life, and make his heart flutter.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">The negative thoughts have already faded away, now being occupied by the sleepy voice of his boyfriend on repeat, a</span>pparently introducing himself with Tsukishima’s surname, as if he has already thought about it, as if he has already weighed the options of staying with him, as if he has already decided that staying with Kei is worth it, and something he looks forward to, w<span class="s1">ith the way he keeps on introducing himself as Tsukishima in his dreams, and the way he sleepily smiles as he does it, and Kei can only smile and if he can only knock himself out for thinking negative thoughts, he will do it.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Trust the King to always ground him, and to remind him he’s always willing to throw away the crown if it meant staying with Kei.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kei smiles, heart so full with love, as he turns to his side and reaches out for Tobio to pull him to his chest, placing his chin atop his head. Tobio gives out a contented sigh and Kei feels his hand sneaking to his waist and staying there and his face nuzzling his chest</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kei is content. He’s content like this.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But he’s also excited for more.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah.” He whispers, listening to Tobio mumble in his dreams again. He closes his eyes and lets his boyfriend’s voice and breathing lull him to sleep but not before saying:</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“My surname sounds nice on you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And it does. It really does.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this was a twitter thread i wrote when i was tkkg thirsty TT i hope you enjoyed it AAAA ;;</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>